Tested & True
by AllisonSwan
Summary: When Clarke and Bellamy go missing during a routine hunt they come face to face with a sadistic new foe, they'll have no choice but to admit the truth or die trying.


An: This is dedicated to the beautiful and amazing Sara.

Hi darling! Well here is #1 of your 2 fics, I was originally working on this one before I realized you wanted an AU and I figured why not do both? I don't know if you watched SV but well I've always wanted to a version of this scene with one of my OTPs hehehe... This is partially based on the Clois scene in 8x05 Committed (If you've seen the show you'll probably know which one)

Hope you like it! As always my lovely beta Kate helped by beta-ing this and helping me with the summary hehehe..

_"Come on Princess it's this way," Bellamy told her. _

_"I don't know Bellamy, something doesn't seem right," Clarke stated. There was something weird in the air..._

_"We've taken this road a thousand times, I think we know it by now," Bellamy told her, and logically she knew that was true but something was holding her back. He noticed she wasn't following after him and went towards her. "What's wrong?" _

_"I don't know, I just have this really sinking feeling you know? I don't know how to describe it."_

_"If you want we'll go another way," Bellamy said trying to ease her worries, then they heard it. Someone was following them. Bellamy put a finger to his lips and went towards the noise; Clarke followed after him._

_Something grabbed Bellamy and he disappeared from her sight._

_"Bellamy!" she exclaimed, looking around. But there was no sign of her cocky co-leader, then everything went dark._

Clarke woke up with a pounding in her head, and everything was dark. _Where was she? _She tried to move her hands and feet but found out she couldn't. _Why couldn't she move?_ The last thing she remembered was Bellamy disappearing and herself screaming his name- then nothing. _What had happened to him- was he okay? Was she alone or was he here too?_ She hoped he wasn't, she hoped he was safe, she hoped he wasn't…She couldn't even think it. Suddenly a light blinded her completely.

The room lit up and as her eyes adjusted to the light she looked up and in front of her was Bellamy. He was strapped to a chair, by his hands and legs, and unconscious- but at least he was _alive_. She looked around the room, as much as her restraints allowed her, and she noticed a few things. First off, other than herself and Bellamy the room was empty of any other living being at the moment. There were two lights in the entire room and from what she could see there was just one door. Lastly, there was a machine off to the side but in the middle of the two chairs. Something connected the chairs to the machine, and she had a really bad feeling about what that meant.

T&amp;T-*-*-

Raven had been having some much needed time alone with her boyfriend, Miller, when Jasper and Monty barged into their room.

"You do realize the point of having doors now is that you can knock right?" Raven pointed out.

"We have a problem," Jasper told her, and the expression on his face is one she'd only seen a few times, and it never ended well.

"Why did you come to me- you do realize Bellamy and Clarke are the leaders right?" Raven joked.

"Well, that has to do with the problem, and we kind of knew Miller would be here which is why we came," Monty explained and that definitely got their attention.

"What's wrong Monty?" Miller asked.

"Bellamy and Clarke aren't back yet, they left this morning and there's no sign of them anywhere," Monty told them.

"We came to you because of the rules, if the leaders are gone the second has to step up," Jasper muttered, and it was true. Although they had a council, both Bellamy and Clarke were the leaders of their camp. They had made the unanimous decision to choose Miller as their second in case anything happened to him. Now it was time to step up.

"Gather a search group, we are leaving in a few minutes. We're going to investigate what happened; maybe we're worrying over nothing. Maybe it got late and they went to a cave or something," Miller said, trying to keep a brave face on. He honestly had no idea what was going on, they should have been back. Monty and Jasper left the room and Raven turned to Miller.

"You don't really think they are in a cave somewhere do you?" she asked.

"No, sadly I fear this might not be as easy as that."

"I'm coming with you," Raven stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, as they got ready to leave. He hoped they could find at least a clue of what had happened.

T&amp;T-*-*-

Bellamy couldn't move his body, and his neck was stiff. The last thing he remembered was getting hit on the back of the head with something. He finally opened his eyes and the light above him turned on. He looked up to see Clarke sitting shackled in front of him…  
"Clarke," he muttered, "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, all things considered," she replied. "You?"  
"I'm alright," Bellamy said. Well he hoped they were alright because he had a bad feeling about this. His bad feeling was confirmed when the door opened and someone walked inside.  
"You're both awake, that's good."  
"What are we doing here?" Clarke demanded.  
"All in due time sweetheart," he said and Clarke recoiled a bit at the use of her mother's nickname.

"Just answer her question, dumbass," Bellamy retorted.

"Bellamy Blake, it wouldn't do for you to be so rude you know?"

"So you're the one that kidnapped us, but we're the rude ones? My bad, sorry," he said sarcastically. Clarke gave him a look that clearly said _stop antagonizing him _so he did. The man looked at their interaction with a creepy smile on his face.

"Interesting, very interesting," he observed.

"Can you at least tell us who you are or why you took us?" Clarke asked.

"My name is Patrick Sauron, I'm one of the head scientists, you've had encounters with members of our group before. What did you call us? Oh right- the mountain men," he introduced himself and Bellamy and Clarke shared a look. _The mountain men were back against them?_  
"I know what you're wondering, but we're not part of the group you encountered before, as a whole yes we're all mountain men, but we're a very particular brand," he said proudly.

"Why did you take us?"

"I'm very interested in you, in both of you, what makes you tick, what gives you life, and most of all what you mean to each other," he said and then he moved towards his machine and turned it on. Both Clarke and Bellamy felt a small shock as the machine turned on. Electricity, that's what this was. _This wasn't good- not at all._

"I'll have to ask you for one thing. You have to be completely truthful or you get a shock. It's fun, isn't it?" he said, smiling as if it was the happiest day of his life. "Let's begin shall we?"

T&amp;T-*-*-

They were all seated in what they called "the conference room"- it was where Bellamy and Clarke held their own version of council meetings. Over the years they had been on the ground they had built a few permanent structures and this was one of them. The new council was a mix of Adults and members of the original 100. Bellamy and Clarke had been gone a day now and they were holding a meeting to see what to do now... All 14 members of the council had to be present for every important matter and since Bellamy and Clarke weren't there Jasper and Fox had stepped in.

The discussion at the moment, revolved around whether or not to ask the grounders for help. Their relationship with the grounders had also come a long way in the years. They still weren't friends but at least they were allies now.

"I cannot believe we have to resort to asking them for help," Monroe complained.

"Bellamy and Clarke are missing and they know this world better than we do," Raven stated.

"Can we trust them to tell us the truth?" Monty asked.

"Are we sure that Bellamy and Clarke are really missing and not just, you know, off having sex somewhere?" Wick retorted.

"Bellamy and Clarke aren't together," Finn said and then turned to the girls, "are they?"

"Not that I know of," Octavia responded, and if anyone knew about it, it would be Octavia. She and Clarke had gotten close over the years; they had been through a lot together and had been there for each other through pretty much everything. From Octavia and Lincoln's breakup, to Finn and Clarke's crash and burn. Plus she would know if her brother had finally manned up and admitted to having feelings for her friend.

"The last time something like this happened we made a similar assumption and left our people in danger... One of the consequences was we figured out too late they were in danger and lost sight of Monty for a while," Raven pointed out and most of the original members of the 100 looked down. They all clearly remembered that occasion.

"Wasn't that the time Raven thought the reason Finn and Clarke didn't return was that they were having sex so she went over and had sex with Bellamy?" Fox asked, mostly to herself and then realized she said it out loud and looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to say that out loud, sorry."

"It's alright. Yes that's what happened and the real reason they were missing was that the grounders had them," Raven explained.

"Which brings us back to can we trust the grounders?" Jasper stated.

"I think we can, which is why Octavia and I took the liberty of asking Lincoln to arrange a meeting with Anya," Miller told them. "She should be here any minute now."

"Wait a second, the reason we have a council is to vote on these things together- fairness and all that," Monroe asked.

"It's what Clarke and Bellamy would have done, and Miller is their second- he's got the authority to make that call," Octavia told the group.

As they pondered over what they had learned there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably them," Abby stated and went over to open the door to find Jacob, one of the other kids, behind it. "What is it?"

"Lincoln is here with the grounder lady."

"Let them in Jake, and go back to your post," Miller told him and Jacob nodded leaving the room. A few minutes later Lincoln and Anya were there. Anya looked around the room, she still hated most of them and would rather be anywhere else but she respected Clarke (and Bellamy to an extent).

"Where's Clarke?" Anya asked, noticing she wasn't there.

"That's why we called you," Miller told her, motioning for her to take a seat. Once she did he continued, "Yesterday Clarke and Bellamy left for one of their usual supply runs, it's something they do a lot, and yet they didn't come back. We sent out people to look for them last night and this morning but there was no trace of them."

"You don't think we did anything do you?" Lincoln asked, making sure they weren't being blamed.

"Nope, we don't think you had anything to do with it," Raven explained, and at Anya's shocked look she continued, "Don't look so shocked, if there's anyone the grounders would go after it would not be Clarke. You respect her as much as she respects you and you wouldn't ruin our alliance on something that brings you no benefits."

"What makes you think I have no benefits in this?" Anya asked.

"You accepted this meeting when you thought Clarke had set it up- we didn't give Lincoln much to go on. We just said that the leaders wanted to talk to you," Octavia explained and Anya nodded.

"What do we know so far?" Lincoln asked, taking a seat next to Anya.

"Bellamy and Clarke went on one of this usual jobs, they took the same route as always, their tracks end there," Finn pointed out.

"How many times have they taken that route?" Lincoln asked.

"Many times," Kane responded.

"Enough times that you would say it was part of their routine?" Lincoln wondered.

"Yeah you could definitely say that," Miller said as Anya and Lincoln exchanged a worried look. "Do you know what happened?"

"Lincoln has a feeling and I suspect it's the same issue I'm worried about, my next question is very important so please answer it as truthfully as possible," Anya told them and once she saw she had their attention she continued. "Did anything special happen between them in the last few days, any change in their dynamics? Any fights?"

"Why is that relevant?" Monroe asked.

"Just indulge us," Lincoln said.

"That we know of nothing changed recently, at least I don't think so," Finn stated just as Raven got up and headed towards one of the walls and leaned on it.

"Raven sweetheart?" Abby asked.

"Do you know something?" Anya asked at the same time as Abby.

"I overheard something a few days ago. I don't know if it's relevant," Raven admitted.

"What was it?" Monty asked.

"I was doing my own version of a supply run when I came across Bellamy and Clarke. They looked to be arguing about something, I couldn't hear much from my stop, but Bellamy looked more frustrated than usual. Clarke also looked pissed, and from what I could hear she was saying he was reckless which I'm guessing was about the whole knife incident from last week."

"Knife Incident?" Lincoln interrupted.

"Bellamy was training some of the recruits when one of them accidentally knifed him in the arm. We're thinking with the adrenaline maybe he didn't notice or didn't care about it. Miller here was the one that noticed because he saw Bellamy's sleeve get stained and he took Bellamy to see Clarke," Kane said, giving them the short version of the incident.

"As I was saying, I'm assuming it was about that, then there were a few things I couldn't hear... The next words out of Bellamy's mouth were clear though, it was like he started to say something and then he went _You know what, it doesn't even matter _and just like that the argument was over. I've never seen him concede on an argument like that," Raven stated and Anya shared a look with Lincoln. Yes, it seemed like it was exactly what they feared.

"Who is it?" Kane asked.

"Mountain Men," Lincoln responded.

"What, but we had a bit of a small treaty with them don't we?" Fox asked.

"It's not the same group you dealt with, they have the same tools but they are a small group," Lincoln told them.

"But a lot more vicious," Anya muttered.

"What are they going to do to them?" Abby asked, worried for her daughter and for Bellamy's sakes.

"In your world you had the stories of old right?" Anya started.

"Yeah why?" Octavia asked.

"Were there any about scientists going crazy?" Anya wondered and at the group's look she continued. "That's a bit what this group is about; we don't know specifics we just know the fallout. The people they take don't always come back and when do they sometimes just one of them comes back… Even then it's like they are not really back at all, most succumb to the sadness," she said, standing up and facing away from the group.

"Anya's sister once was a victim of them, she and her husband were taken and only her sister came back."

"She was a shell of herself, she didn't really speak, she just cried. It broke my father's heart and mine."

"Why did they take them?" Kane asked. "I mean them specifically."

"If they took them it means they have been looking at your camp for quite some time now. They don't take anyone without investigating first," Lincoln told them.

"Was it because they were the leaders?" Jasper asked.

"Not quite, sure that does factor in but mostly the people they take…Well there's a specific quality which is why we asked all the questions," Lincoln explained.

"They are always couples, that's why it doesn't matter if they are leaders or not. They observe and they figure out who the most important person is for each person. They choose them, watch their interactions and then they take them," Anya said.

"Bellamy and Clarke aren't a couple though?" Finn asked.

"Aren't they? They might not be romantically involved but they are a couple in every sense of the world. They look out for each other above everyone else, they trust each other implicitly; they have conversations without saying anything. Even in the beginning one didn't do something without the order's approval. I remember when I was being tortured, Bellamy might have had the whip and the shiv but he looked for Clarke's command every time he made a move," Lincoln told them talking about the torture as if it had been just a normal day.

"They both have feelings for each other but don't want to screw up their relationship because they think the other one doesn't feel the same," Octavia spoke up and they all looked at her.

"Clarke thinks Bellamy doesn't feel that way, or well, that he doesn't have feelings other than well lust," Raven explained.

"He's been half in love with her for a while now, he just doesn't think he's good enough," Miller told them.

"Plus there's the fact that he doesn't want to lose her," Jasper added, and everyone looked at the four of them.

"How do you know?" Fox asked.

"Octavia and I know Clarke best and Miller and Jasper know Bellamy best. Even if they don't say it out loud we can read between the lines," Raven reminded them.

"Enough of that- is there any way to rescue them?" Miller asked, directing the question at Anya and Lincoln.

"There's only one person who's ever encountered their compound," Anya told them.

"Who is it?" Monty asked.

"Tristan," Lincoln stated, and just like that hopes of help diminished. If there was one grounder that still held a heavy dislike for any and all sky people, it was Tristan.

T&amp;T-*-*-

They had been asked about their families and about their camp but they wouldn't say a word. They tried omitting truths but they got shocked. They tried not saying anything but not saying a word also led to getting a shock. Clarke could see the toll it was taking on Bellamy, but he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't let them have the pleasure of watching him scream. She was trying to do the same. They had been left alone for now but she knew they would be back sooner or later.

"Bellamy, please tell me you're okay," Clarke pleaded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you?" he asked.

"You're the one who is getting the brunt of everything!" she exclaimed.

"He won't kill me, he needs our information," Bellamy said, trying to come up with an excuse for her to stop worrying about him. _Easier said than done. _

"I see you're not being responsive to our little test," Sauron said as he came back inside. " I could easily kill you but what would be the fun in that?"

"You're a sadistic asshole," Clarke exclaimed.

"Yeah I am," he said proudly, "but I'm also a man of science. Science and emotions are fascinating, don't you think? What exactly makes a person tick, who makes that person tick? What would a human being would do for a person they loved? It's all extremely intriguing; every kind of human being has those feelings. Except maybe the reapers, but they aren't really human any more are they?"

He got no response other than Bellamy and Clarke glaring at him.

"Tough crowd. Okay, I guess it's time to move to phase two of our little experiment. You're both strong when it comes to yourselves being shocked, but what about when it's the opposite?" Sauron inquired, speaking in riddles.

"I can deal with anything you do to me," Bellamy stated. _As long as this psychopath focused on him rather than Clarke he could deal with it all._

"Oh really, let's try it shall we?" Sauron responded. "How many council members does your camp have?"

"Not telling," Bellamy bit out and waited for the shock to come, but it didn't. The worst thing that could have happened, happened. Clarke got shocked instead.

"What did you do?" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Like I said, this is phase two. Any lies you tell me, she'll feel the brunt of them, any lies she tells, you'll feel the brunt. This is my favorite part," he said excitedly clapping his hands,. "So we'll go with you, Miss Griffin, same question."

"Clarke, don't tell him anything," Bellamy screamed as another shock went through his body.

"I can also monitor individual shocks so choose wisely," Sauron commented.

"14-there are 14 members including us," she responded.

"You two are the leaders correct?"

"Yes," she murmured, her eyes tearing up. She didn't want to say anything but she also couldn't bear him getting hurt. _Not because of her_. Sadly this was the same for him and so for the next few questions they were forced to tell the truth in order to protect the other. They had lost track of how long they had been there, they didn't know if it had been a day or more, if people were looking for them or just assumed they were dead and gone. Clarke sincerely hoped it was the former because she wasn't sure how much longer they could hold out without saying anything too important. So far all he had asked about were the basics, but she knew it wasn't long before other types of questions were asked.

"We are getting towards our final questions of the evening. Now for the most important questions of the hour," Sauron mentioned, and Bellamy looked at Clarke. This was it, the moment of truth. He would have to say whatever it was about their camp or their plans, maybe tell him he'd say everything if he just let Clarke go.

"My last question is rather simple and yet we have to move up the stakes," he said as he amped up the voltage. "You see, if you lie to me in this you won't get a small shock... Oh no no no, you'll get something better."

"You're gonna kill us," Bellamy stated.

"No my dear boy, I don't mean to kill you, but let's just say you or you girl here will get the shock of a lifetime if you lie."

"So basically kill us?" Clarke answered.

"If you want to look at it way fine, but technically you'd be killing each other," Sauron retorted. "So I think it should be ladies first right? Common courtesy and all that."

"Just get it over with," Clarke muttered, without any energy to really fight back anymore. She was tired and she was hurt and apparently she now had Bellamy's life in her hands.

"Like I said, this one is simple yet important… Do you love this man?" he asked pointedly.

"What?" Bellamy asked. _That was the question he'd wanted to ask?_

"Do you love him, are you in love with him?" Sauron asked again and Clarke didn't know what to say. If she lied he could very possibly die. He wouldn't know the truth and she wouldn't have to face the rejection in his eyes but he would be dead. She wouldn't be able to live with that. She had to tell the truth even if it hurt, even if it turned out badly.

"Yes…" she said softly.

"I don't think I quite heard you," Sauron taunted.

"Yes, okay- yes… I love him. Is that loud enough for you," she responded and Bellamy waited for the shock and it didn't come. She was telling the truth? She loved _him_? How was that even possible, she was the princess and he was just the confidant- he never expected more than that.

"You're not lying, good that's really good. Now to you my boy… Same question, do you love this woman?" Sauron asked and Bellamy noticed how Clarke looked down. She didn't want to hear his answer or was she afraid of what it would be?

"Tick tock dearie. The clock is ticking- what is your answer?" he asked, taunting Bellamy.

"Yes I love her, I'm in love with her, is that what you wanted to hear?" Bellamy retorted. He didn't dare look at Clarke, but if he had he would have seen the look of awe she sent his awe. _He loved her? Truly loved her?_

"Wow, this is a pleasant surprise. It seems you're not lying either," Sauron commented gleefully, clapping his hands like a little child. "Very interesting- oh so interesting."

They heard a blast that sounded near yet far. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other. _Could it be? Had someone come for them or was it someone even more hostile? _Bellamy had finally managed to get one of the screws loose enough to grab it with his hand. There was barely any mobility but he was trying his best. He needed a distraction and looked at Clarke and she nodded, understanding it.

"So rude, blowing up a person's place like that."

"Maybe someone doesn't like your style," Clarke commented, and he came towards her.

"What was that sweetheart? You've got something to say?" he said, as he stood right in front of her.

"Yes. Go to hell," she said as she head-butted him and grabbed his keys with her hand as he got too close. Bellamy let out a small laugh- that was his princess.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" Sauron said as he got back up.

"She's a lady, have some respect, psycho," Bellamy exclaimed, turning the attention towards him.

"Trying to be funny, are you?" Sauron asked, coming towards Bellamy. Clarke took the distraction to unlock one of her hands, she just had to extend her arm a little further and she could turn the lock.

"I don't have to try- I am funny," Bellamy responded, seeing how Clarke had gotten at least one of her hands unlocked. _She needed a bit more time._

"Oh, are you really?" Sauron asked.

"Yes, really," Bellamy smirked as Clarke got both hands unlocked.

"You know, I've been observing you. Why is that people would follow you blindly?"

"Maybe it's because of my good looks," Bellamy retorted as Sauron punched him in the face. _Damn that hurt, and he should have totally seen it coming._ "Attacking a man while he's tied up? What a coward."

"The fact remains I'm standing here while you're the one tied up and connected to the electricity," Sauron stated as he walked towards the machine, ready to give Bellamy the most painful experience of his life when he was hit on the back of the head and knocked to the floor.

"Actually, now you're not standing, you're knocked out," Clarke remarked as she went over to free Bellamy.

"That was seriously badass, princess," he told her as she unlocked his hands and then his feet. They were finally safe now. He gave her a tight hug trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"We need to get out of here," Clarke reminded him. He knew what she was saying. They could talk later, now they needed to leave.

"I couldn't agree more Princess," Bellamy stated and they moved towards the door and managed to unlock it. Before they could leave however they heard a gunshot and Bellamy fell to the floor. She crouched down next to him. He had gotten shot in the leg, it seemed like he got lucky and the bullet just grazed him. Clarke had a feeling luck had nothing to do with it.

"Drop the keys or the next one goes in his head," Clarke looked up to see Sauron with a gun pointed in Bellamy's direction. She dropped the keys and threw them away from them.

"That's a good girl…Now-" he didn't get to finish his statement because the door had been opened and there was now a lance in his body, killing him instantly.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Miller commented, and Clarke had never been so happy to hear his voice.

"Guess those lessons must have paid off huh?" Bellamy joked.

"This place gives me the creeps," Jasper admitted.

"How did you guys find us?" Clarke asked.

"The only living person who knew where this place was located was Tristan. He didn't want to help at first but he said he'd show us the way under one condition."

"What was it?" Bellamy asked.

"That we killed the bastard and then blew this place up," Raven stated, placing one of her bombs in the middle of the room. "Now let's get out of here- we need to be at a safe distance before this shit blows up."

"I'd be happy to get out of here, but I can't exactly walk right now," Bellamy commented, pointing at his wounded leg.

"That's what we're here for," Miller said, grabbing one side of him while Jasper grabbed the other, Raven grabbed Clarke's hand and they walked outside. The light was hard on their eyes but it was okay because at least they were out of that place. They walked as far as they could and Raven detonated the bombs. They saw the place get completely destroyed and Clarke smiled, _good_.

The walk back to camp was silent and they were received with joy and fussing. Clarke didn't see Bellamy or vice versa, considering her mother was checking up on both of them and considering her injuries were more minor than his she was in another room.

It had been two days since everything had happened. She was stuck on bed rest and she was tired but happy to be alive, _happy Bellamy was alive_. She was drawing on her notepad when she heard the door to her room open it was Bellamy. Of course it was.

"Hey Princess," Bellamy stated.

"You shouldn't be on your feet."

"I know, but I was going stir crazy plus I figured we...uh…we need to talk," Bellamy said, sounding more nervous than she had ever heard him before.

"At least sit down on the bed," Clarke commanded, and he went over and sat down next to her. "We do need to talk."

"You want to start or should I?"

"I meant what I said- I understand if you didn't or if you don't," Clarke trailed off.

"I meant what I said too," Bellamy told her.

"Why?" Clarke asked softly.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"You're brave and fearless, you don't put up with my shit. You're the person I look forward to seeing in the morning, you're the first name that comes to mind and the last name in my mind before I go to sleep. I actually started making decisions thinking 'what would Clarke do in this situation'. You snuck up on me. Your turn," Bellamy admitted.

"I trust you above everyone else, you've never intended to hurt me. You protect me even when you're pissed at me, It took me completely by surprise- I was in the middle before I realized I had begun.. Suddenly you had become the most important person in my world but I didn't want to screw up our relationship," she told him and then he did his move. He kissed her like he'd never kiss anyone before and she eagerly kissed back.

They kissed like it was the last thing they would ever do and when they separated they stayed there for a few minutes breathing in each other's air.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin," he told her once more.

"And I love you, Bellamy Blake," she smirked, and leaned in and kissed him once again. They were alive and they were together and that was all that mattered. Everything else could come second and that was okay for now.

Later they would go back to their leadership positions and all the problems that they brought, but at least this time they would be truly together.

AN: The end!

Hope you liked it darling! It was a pleasure being your BSA! Your second gift should come soon! I love you!


End file.
